The Time Loop Support Group
by Damon Baxter
Summary: Because there is strength in numbers... right? A sequel to The Time Loop Conspirators.
1. First Meeting: The Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties in this story.

What you should know: This is a sequel of "The Time Loop Conspirators" I would recommend reading that story before this one. Also this story has several crossovers and touches ideas that might hurt some sensibilities.

Special Thanks: First and foremost to all the owners of these properties since they created them in the first place. Also want to thank to 'The Fanfiction Forum' and 'FanFiction(dot)net' where you can find most of these time loops stories. Special thanks to Innortal, Psykosama, blackkyuubi, Daneel Rush, Perfect Lionheart and several others writers and posters since all theirs stories helped in someway or other to this creation (you can find their works in the previously mentioned websites).

**The Time Loop Support Group**

**First Meeting: The Introductions**

***

It was a quiet night in Konoha.

However in an unassuming house in the outskirts of the village, if somebody had enough training and good senses then that person could notice that it was protected with several sound and safe keeping security measures.

But there were so many of them and of different nature that it was hard to find one only person able to detect all of them or even less probably get near them without activating one.

Besides, several of those that could do it in the area were already inside said house anyway.

"Order please!" Said Uzumaki Naruto standing in a podium in front of a big group of familiar faces. How all of them fit in a place that from outside looked like just a simple one room house was just another proof of the abilities of those reunited. "The first meeting of our Time Loop Support Group is about to begin."

"As you all already know…" Continued the container of the nine tails. "Each one of us has been trapped in a time loop in our own worlds…" all of the present nodded. "Had their own universes been fused with others…" Several more nods from the attendance. "And had 'unusual'… situations happen to them…"

"You can say that again." Said with a grunt a famous gender changing pigtailed martial artist.

"I guess we all agree that by working together when we have the chance is the best way to survive this loops with our sanity intact."

"Seconded!" Said an eager third child that had the misfortune of living in a world confusing enough without loops to complicate matters even more.

"And also to find a way out of these loops." Continued the blond boy.

"I agree with whiskers here." Said a friendly neighborhood superhero suspended face down from a web string. "Not that you guys are not a great bunch but I kind of miss the old normal current of time running how is supposed to…"

"I support the line of thought of our spider enhanced friend here…" Said a young high school boy with a distinctive North High Uniform. "I already have enough problems with Haruhi as it is. If she finds out that we are fused with all of you in this loop the chances to leave this place are close to zero. Thank god that she has believed that ridiculous story that this is a dream and hopefully the SOS-Dan will keep her in a place far away from any signs of civilization. Hopefully when she gets bored enough we will be back to our own universe."

"Do not worry." Said confidently the most surprising ninja. "I am sure that with all of us together we will find a way out of these loops!"

"YES!" Said everybody present in chorus.

***

That very same night in a house in the complete opposite side of the one were the Time Loop Support Group was reunited, in a house with even greater security measures than their own, an ever bigger meeting was taking place.

"Everybody could I have your attention please." Said Hyuuga Hinata to the ones present. "Our president, Suzumiya Haruhi is about to begin the session."

"Thank you Hinata-chan." Said the smiling reality altering girl to the young ninja. "And to all of you welcome to The Time Loop Conservation Club!"

***

In the chambers of the God of Space and Time Kamina was observing the last FUBAR loop.

When the old Deus Ex Machina told Kamina that the loops would keep appearing he never thought that they would be so often!

While recently he, along with his assistant Tobi, had smashed the attempts of The Time Loops Conspirators to create more loops he noticed something interesting…

The Loops usually involved individuals of very specific universes, over and over again. While some others rarely saw a loop in their own.

Could there be a way to solve this situation? Could fusing those universes together reduce the amount of loops in the multiverse?

At least that was the opinion of Yoko… Well, one of the 10 Yokos that were currently residing with him in the chambers of the God of Space and Time. According to her if he could fuse those universes they would find a way to educate themselves in how to leave the loops!

So, following her advice, he took a few of those universes timelines, the ones that were recently trapped in a loop by themselves, and put them together and oversaw what came out of it.

Of course he did not forget to reward the Yokos for their help. He got something that all the Yokos (the 10 of them) had been pestering him around for a while.

"Kamina!"

And speaking of red haired buxom girls…

"Oh! Yoko! How is it going?"

"How is it going? HOW IS IT GOING?" Said an obviously angry Yoko. "How do you think is it going with… with HIM around?!"

"Tobi? But he had behaved properly lately. Did he do something wrong?"

"Not Tobi. I am talking about…"

"Ku, ku, ku! There you are master. And who is this individual you are talking about?" Said a booming voice behind Yoko.

The former under dweller turned around with fear written all over her face.

Behind her was standing a person that could only be described as a monster of a man… with a frilly white mask and a Maid uniform.

"So master has any complains about a nosy individual? Just let me know who it is to me, Kogarashi, The Maid Guy! And I will be taking him out with my own hands as part of my A Class service!"

BANG

"I am talking about YOU goddamn monster!" Said Yoko with a smoking gun in front of her and the bloody body of Kogarashi on the floor.

"Master is so violent! I almost died with that attack." Said Kogarashi who stood up with hardly a sign of his previous state on him. "And what's with that revealing clothing that you are wearing? Didn't we already discuss that that is not a proper way of dressing for a young woman? You really are a troublesome master. But don't worry I won't judge your exhibitionist fetishes master, but we still have work to do. Come with me! The other clumsy masters are waiting for us to start today's work."

And with that he grabbed the young woman from her scarf and began to drag her out of the room.

"Who are you to talk about the proper way of dressing according to your gender?" Said Yoko while trying in vain to set herself free from the big man's grip. "KAMINA! HELP ME!"

A calmed Kamina witnessed the whole exchange and said in response to the warrior woman cries of help…

"But you and the others said that you wanted a Maid…"

***

To Be Continued...


	2. Second Meeting: The Rivals

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This is a sequel of "The Time Loop Conspirators" I would recommend reading that story before this one. Also this story has several crossovers and touches ideas that might hurt some sensibilities.

Special Thanks: First and foremost to all the owners of these properties since they created them in the first place. Also want to thank to 'The Fanfiction Forum' and 'FanFiction(dot)net' where you can find most of these time loops stories. Special thanks to Innortal, Psykosama, blackkyuubi, Daneel Rush, Perfect Lionheart and several others writers and posters since all theirs stories helped in someway or other to this creation (you can find their works in the previously mentioned websites).

**The Time Loop Support Group**

**Second Meeting: The Rivals**

***

"Nobody?"

"That's what we said…" Answered the Shinigami substitute to the container of the Nine Tails. "We've been looking around and we haven't been able to find a single trace of them."

Naruto let go a sigh. One of the first things that as group they planned to do was to neutralize the most risky individuals of their respective universes. While they had grown strong enough to defeat them it was not unnecessary to keep an eye on them, especially in this type of loops were they could join forces and become a threat.

But, no matter how much they looked around, they weren't anywhere.

"You really think that they are not in this loop?" Said the hopeful third child from Tokyo-3.

"It would be too good to be true…" Said with the voice of experience a spider themed hero. "Besides my spider sense has been tingling in a weird way since this loop started. Not in the way that it does when an enemy is about to attack me from the back… Is more like a general sense of danger that makes me feel uneasy."

"I hear you." Agreed a pigtailed martial artist. "I bet they are out there… planning something."

"So the real question is…" Concluded a North high student in his usual calm tone. "When will they strike…. And how?"

The rest of the Time Loop Support Group agreed in silence.

***

"Progress Report!" Said Suzumiya Haruhi to the members of the Time Loop Support Team.

"Everything under control on our side!" Said a smiling Inoue Orihime with a noding Shihoin Yoruichi next to her.

***

"Please… let me go Hinamori… It has been enough…." Said the sad figure covered in wounds chained to the wall.

"We'll decide when it has been enough… Captain Aizen." Said a serious Hinamori.

"We?" Asked Aizen with only a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Come in." Said Hinamori with a smile. "It's your turn."

A tall figure entered the room and directed a cold look to the immobile Aizen.

"Hello Aizen-sama."

"Harribel?"

"Take your time." Said Hinamori while leaving the room.

"So… I am not strong enough?"

"Harribel you must understand, it was something that had to be done…"

"I understand that you had to do it…" Aizen let go a sigh of relief. "… And of course you understand that I HAVE to do this."

"Harribel?"

"Avenge, Tiburon!"

***

"Come on Gin, We are still not done yet."

"But Rangiku, I'm done… I can't possibly go on…" Said Gin with a face that showed his proximity to the end. "… can't we take a break?"

"What did you say?" Asked the female shinagami with a look that killed lesser men.

"I… I meant… that I still have energy left so let's keep going!"

"Very good!" Said a smiling Rangiku. "You still have 150 more recipes created by Orihime and me to eat."

Gin wondered if the others fared any better.

***

"And this is for attacking Kensei!"

SMACK

"And this is for your horrible hairdo!"

SMACK

"And this is for eating the last strawberry jam filled onigiri at lunch!"

SMACK

Tousen Kaname endured the punishment provided at the hands (and feet) of Kuna Mashiro. After all it was a way of justice…

"And this… this is for making me get up before noon everyday when were on the same squad!"

"But the captain ordered me to do it!"

"Shut up! Super Mashiro KICK!"

***

"Yes, you can say that we have everything covered." Concluded Yoruichi.

"And what about you?" Asked Haruhi to a blond girl with a mini skirt and a red cape.

"Well…"

***

"Everything is in order?" Asked Squirrel Girl to those in the secret lab.

"Everything is going as you ordered." Answered Doctor Doom with a nod from Thanos, Terrax and Pluto.

"What did you said." Said the visible annoyed girl.

"I… I…" The visible nervous Dr. even forgot to address himself in the normal way due to the terror that the girl inspired. But he recovered quickly. "Dr. Doom means... everything is as you ordered… Master."

"Good boys!"

***

"Everything is going well in our side too." Finally answered the cousin of Superman.

"And what about you Hinata-chan?"

"Let me ask. Itachi-Kuuun!" Said the girl in a sweet voice.

"Did you call Hianata-sama?" Said Uchiha Itachi appearing from the shadows.

"Have you taken care of Akatsuki and Madara?"

"Everything is done as you requested Hinata-sama."

"What about your brother?"

"He still is with Naruto-sama and hasn't shown any antagonistic movements that require any action… But…" The ninja flinched.

"Itachi-kun?"

"But he… still dresses horribly and uses that stupid hair style!" Said the ninja with tears in his eyes. "Please Hinata-sama! At least allow me to sneak in his room at night and replace his clothes!"

"But he hasn't done anything bad in this loop…"

"Or at least let me cut his hair! Just a little bit will do!"

"Ok." Conceded the girl. "You can do some changes to his hair and clothing. But just a little bit."

"Most grateful Hinata-sama!" Said the Ninja while leaving in the same stealthy way that he appeared.

"Hey forehead…" Asked Ino to Sakura in a whisper. "… since when Itachi acts that way around Hinata?"

"Since she defeated him in a battle some loops ago." Said Sakura as a matter of fact.

"Hinata?! Defeted Itachi?!?! How?!?!?!"

"As far as I know it was just after the loop when she finished training with her last sensei."

"Who?"

"It was…" Sakura swallowed hard. "…The Raikage."

Ino was speechless but somehow Sakura knew her next question.

"I do not know how she convinced him… Actually I'm afraid to ask… But I think that the Raikage's reason to order Hinata's kidnapping when she was a little girl wasn't for her eyes."

Ino was about to pass out.

"Very well, since everybody is done with their homework..." Continued Haruhi. "We can go to next point of our Agenda…"

***

To Be Continued...


	3. Third Meeting: The Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This is a sequel of "The Time Loop Conspirators" I would recommend reading that story before this one. Also this story has several crossovers and touches ideas that might hurt some sensibilities.

Special Thanks: First and foremost to all the owners of these properties since they created them in the first place. Also want to thank to 'The Fanfiction Forum' and 'FanFiction(dot)net' where you can find most of these time loops stories. Special thanks to Innortal, Psykosama, blackkyuubi, Daneel Rush, Perfect Lionheart and several others writers and posters since all theirs stories helped in someway or other to this creation (you can find their works in the previously mentioned websites).

**The Time Loop Support Group**

**Third Meeting: The Familiar Faces**

***

"That wasn't me!" Exclaimed an outraged Uzumaki Naruto in the latest meeting of the Time Loop Support Group.

"So, you are not doing one of your pranks? That's somewhat hard to believe." Said Saotome Ranma while reclining on a wall.

"I swear in all the Ramen that I have eaten and will eat that I haven't used the Oiroke no Jutsu in ages!"

Everybody fell silent when Naruto used the only thing that he considered sacred in all the time that they had been trapped in the loops in order to get his point. Nobody doubted his words afterward.

"So who was that then?" Asked Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Don't know. It's not like it couldn't be another ninja, I mean, how secret is that technique anyway?" Answered Harry Potter.

"Now that you mention it." Added Kyon. "I think I saw a female version of our friend Spidey around a couple of times before…"

"Are you sure?" Asked the superhero dropping from the ceiling where he was hanging face down.

"Positive… it's not like your uniform can really hide your gender when you are a woman… not when you are built like that anyway…" Said the boy with just a hint of blushing.

"Oh god! For all that is sacred! Please no more clones!" Said Peter Parker while holding his head.

"You know what…" Said a cursed pigtailed martial artist. "I think I have seen somebody in this village that looks a lot like my female form… I wonder if somebody is playing with that accursed mirror again!"

"You are lucky in not having this kind of troubles, right Ichigo?" Said Harry Potter to the Substitute Shinigami… who had a guilty look on his face.

"… Ichigo?"

"Well…" Said Ichigo with a low voice. "There was this loop were my inner hollow was female… She just kept asking me to make her submit to me… to become her king… over… and over… and over again…"

At that everyone of the members of the Time Loop Support group began to remember their experiences when meeting the female versions of themselves in the loops.

"I'm glad that I don't have to worry about that." Said Kyon confidently.

***

"Everybody say hello to our new members!" Said Suzumiya Haruhi while presenting a group of girls to the Time Loop Conservation Club. "Naruko, Ran-chan, Spider-Girl… uhm, what did you say your name was?"

"I have…" Said seductively a female version of the hollow Ichigo wearing her mask sideways "… No name…"

"Oh well… miss pale here." Said Haruhi not giving the issue any more thought. "And our dear Kyonko!"

"Yare, yare Why can't you use my real name?" Said the pony tail wearing girl while raising her hand to her forehead.

"With them we should have our club almost complete!" Continued the hyperactive girl ignoring the complaint. "Now we can focus in our main objective!"

"YES!" Answered the group in chorus.

***

In the chambers of the god of Space and Time Kamina was attentively observing both meetings with a guest.

Well, Kamina was watching, the boy was still more interested in playing a video game than watching the events of both meetings. But that didn't mean that he wasn't paying attention.

"So, what do you think about it?" Asked the deity to his companion.

The thin boy paused his game, adjusted his glasses and turning to Kamina he said…

"I can already… See the ending."

***

To Be Continued...


	4. Fourth Meeting: The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This is a sequel of "The Time Loop Conspirators" I would recommend reading that story before this one. Also this story has several crossovers and touches ideas that might hurt some sensibilities.

Special Thanks: First and foremost to all the owners of these properties since they created them in the first place. Also want to thank to 'The Fanfiction Forum' and 'FanFiction(dot)net' where you can find most of these time loops stories. Special thanks to Innortal, Psykosama, blackkyuubi, Daneel Rush, Perfect Lionheart and several others writers and posters since all theirs stories helped in someway or other to this creation (you can find their works in the previously mentioned websites).

**The Time Loop Support Group**

**Fourth Meeting: The Plan**

***

"Play it again."

Uzumaki Naruto looked at the boy with the North High uniform with a questioning face.

"We have seen it 3 times already; don't you think it is enough?"

"Just play it once more… please…"

"Ok" Conceded the container of the nine tails to the Time Support Group's member.

CLICK

A meeting appeared on screen. The boys knew who those on the video were. They were girls that had… grown very attached to them during the loops.

An in front of them, seemingly in charge of the meeting, was a girl said to have the power to change the reality to her whims, Suzumiya Haruhi.

"The day is coming my sisters…" Said the young woman. "… We have almost completed all our goals… we have grown stronger… we have increased our knowledge… we have conquered all those that stood on our way… we have met aliens, time travelers, spheres, sliders, magical girls, mecha pilots, wizards, shinigamis… and had fun with them! Each and every one of us finally fulfilled our original dreams. And all thanks to this phenomenon known as the Time Loops!"

"Yes!" Answered the group.

"And while in the loops… some of us even before them…" Said a more subdued Haruhi. "… We discovered that it wasn't enough… Fulfilling our dreams was great but we found it an empty victory… without the person we care about at our side…"

All the girls present nodded their heads.

"And we found them… The men that complete each of us… The ones that mean all to us… and found out that several of us were after the same person…"

Once again all the girls nodded.

"Some of us were sad, some were angry, some were both…" Said Haruhi while clenching her fist. "But in time we learned… some sooner than others, that it was unavoidable. If they were so special as we imagined then it should be no wonder that eventually others would discovered it too."

Most of the girls lowered their heads.

"We competed, some even secretly clashed, we did our best but in the end we couldn't get the one that we wanted." At this Haruhi stopped.

"But then… the loops showed us a way!" She quickly raised her head at this. "We could always share the guy!"

The girls were smiling now.

"We might not have liked the idea in the beginning…" Continued a hyper Haruhi. "But in the end it is what is best for all! We don't want to concede defeat and be alone!"

"No!" Said the girls.

"We don't want to have to choose among those potatoes that dare to call themselves men!"

"Yuck!" Spat the most vocals of the present.

"You say that is not a normal relationship? Then I tell you… WHO WANTS TO BE IN A NORMAL RELATIONSHIP ANYWAY?!"

"None of us!" Answered all the present.

"Of course there is the little problem that they will refuse our decision… for common sense, honor or any other lame excuse that they want to present." Said Haruhi in an unworried way. "But, with the preparations that we have created, and will soon be ready, there would be no way that they will say no. I can guarantee you that! We'll get them trapped in the loops for all eternity if is necessary in order for them to accept our demands!"

"YES!" Exclaimed the exited crowd.

"After those bastards had won all of our hearts they think that they can just look away? Not while we have a say in the matter. WE'LL MAKE THEM TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!"

"YAI!"

"The Loops will end all right… but it will be in the way that we want!" Said Haruhi while taking a conqueror's pose. "Rise my sisters and get ready to claim you due… THE DAY OF H IS COMING!"

"DAY OF H! DAY OF H! DAY OF H!"

CLICK

"Had enough?" Said Naruto to the boy commonly known as Kyon with the paused image of the Time Loop Conservation Club chanting to the words of Haruhi on the big screen of their meeting room.

"I still can't believe it…" Said the lowest rank member of the SOS-Dan.

"Well then… BELIEVE IT!" Screamed the orange clad ninja.

"They aren't just planning of taking our virtues… in group…" Several members of the Time Support group shuddered. "But also to demand to be with all of them after leaving the loops!"

"Do not run away…do not run away…" Said Ikari Shinji in a corner in a panic attack… a big surprise to the ones present since it had been a long time since he had one of those thanks to being trapped in a loop.

"Are you sure that this video is not a fake?" Continued the doubtful teenager.

"Naruto and I risked our behinds in a stealth mission in order to get that video. We were there." Said a surprisingly calm Saotome Ranma. "I can assure you, it's real."

"I still can't believe it…" Said the north high student. "… Haruhi and the SOS-Dan girls are interested in one of you guys!... I wonder who could be?"

The complete group face palmed.

"He is not doing this on purpose, is he?" Asked Harry Potter.

"Nope. He is just like that." Answered Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Unbelievable…" Continued the boy-who-lived. "… He is even more in denial than you."

"HEY!"

"You know Spidey has not said a word since we watched the video for the first time." Said Harry ignoring the screaming shinigami substitute. "Do you think he is dead?"

"Wow I didn't realized it. And here I thought that it was impossible to shut him up." Said Ranma while approaching the super hero while he was hanging from a web tread in his trademarked head down pose. "Moshi, moshi… still in the land of the living Parker?"

The spider bitten man just nodded.

"Then say something! You are creeping me out!" Screamed Uzumaki Naruto.

"Uhm… Homina, homina, homina?"

"Spidey?"

"Forget it Harry, we have lost him for the time being." Said Ranma to the owner of the elder wand. "What we must do is to think what we will do know."

"Must not run away… must not run away…" Said the third child, one step away from the fetal position.

"I mean, besides that." Said the pigtailed martial artist.

"I am not keen in the idea of running away either…" Said Naruto. "… but, let's face it, what else can we do against them?"

"You could act like real men and face it head on!"

All of the assembled turned to the source of the mysterious voice. Even the catatonic Peter Parker and Shinji snapped out of their surprise at the unexpected visitor.

"WHO'S THERE?" Asked Ranma to the strange shadow in the entrance.

"The one that is going to show you… a door." Said the figure while walking towards the light. It was a man wearing a red cape, a nodachi and very pointed red sunglasses.

"Yeah? And just who the hell do you think you are?"

Kamina just smiled.

***

"Where are they?" Asked Suzumiya Haruhi to her second in command in the Time Loop Conservation Club.

"But… but they were here." Said a stuttering Hinata. "I just checked the building a moment ago with my Byakugan. All of them were there."

"She is right." Said Hermione Granger interrupting the conversation. "I checked the whole place with every scanning spell I know and they were there just a moment ago."

"Hey! Haruhi! We found one!"

Some girls went to the location of Shihoin Yorouchi were they found the former shinigami captain next to a tied up person.

"Damn it! You were-cat, let me go or I'll go Susanoo on all of you!"

"Sasuke-kun…" Exclaimed Hinata while approaching the Uchiha boy. "… Do you know were Naruto-kun is?"

"The hell if I know!"

"You are not lying to me Sasuke-kun, are you? That would make me angry…" Said The Hyuuga girl while veins began to appear around her eyes. "… And you wouldn't like to see me angry…"

Previous experience and survival instincts told Sasuke to be careful… very careful.

"As I said, I do not know where the dobe is. I was looking for him too."

"May I ask… Why?" The veins protruded even more. "You were not planning in doing something… not nice to Naruto-kun, right?"

"Uhm… no." Said and uncomfortable Sasuke. "I was going to ask him if he was the one responsible for cutting my hair and stealing all my clothes."

"Hair?... clothes?…"

"Somebody entered my home last night and gave me a haircut and only left Anbu uniforms and an Akatsuki robe on my closet." Spat the young Uchiha. "Who else but Naruto could prank me like that?... look at me! I look like Itachi!"

"Oh, I see…" Said the Hyuuga, veins disappearing. "… So you don't know what happened here?"

"I had just arrived when this were-cat jumped on me and tied me up like an old rug."

"Oh well we can let you go then…" Said Hinata while turning around and leaving. "But do not leave Konoha Sasuke-kun, I might have more questions for you."

"Hey! Untie me before you leave. HEY! I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

"I am sorry Haruhi-san. It was only Itachi-kun's younger brother." Said Hinata while walking back to where Haruhi was waiting ignoring the scream and curses of a certain Uchiha. "What should we do?"

"Do not worry. Our Expert is working on it." Said an smiling Haruhi. "Hey Yuki! Found them yet?"

"… He… is not here…" Answered Nagato Yuki while standing in the middle of the meeting room of the Time Support Group.

"We know that Yuki." Said an exasperated Haruhi. "What we want to know if you were able to find those bozos with your alien powers!"

"… None of them are here…" Said the alien humanoid interface while visible shaking. "… I have scanned the whole area… My limiters were removed and I have synchronized with all the available points in the time line… he is not here… none of them are here…"

"Nagato-san… you don't mean…" Said an also shaking Asahina Mikuru with tears on her eyes.

"… He is not here…" Said a shaking Nagato while falling on her knees. "… He is not here… He is not here…"

"Kyon-kun…" Said a tear eyed Mikuru while all of the members of the Time Loop Conservation Club reacted in similar ways.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"Harry…"

"Ikari-kun…"

"Peter…"

"Ranma…"

"Shin-chan…"

"My Harry…"

"Itsygo…"

"Ran-chan…"

"Naruto…"

"Spidey…"

While all of them reacted like that, Suzumiya Haruhi was standing in the middle of the room with the head down and with tears rolling down.

"KYON!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

***

"Uh… What the hell was that?" Said Naruto Uzumaki while waking up.

"I have no idea." Said Saotome Ranma to the dizzied boy. "Why don't you ask him?"

Naruto looked to were the cursed martial artist was pointing and saw Kamina standing confidently in front of them.

"Hey you bastard! What did you do? Where are we?"

"My questions exactly." Said Ranma. "But he told me to wait until everybody is awake."

"Everybody?" Naruto looked around and, on the ground of the spacious chamber were the unconscious members of the Time Loop Support Group.

"Bastard! What have you done to them?"

"I just put all of you to sleep for awhile. No reason to get angry all of a sudden. Look! they are waking up."

After all the members awoke and repeated the same questions to Kamina he finally decided to answer.

"As I said before you punks. I'm the God of Space and Time. The embodied spirit of the founder and first leader of the Gurren-Dan. The legendary Kamina-sama!"

"You really like to say that, don't you?" Said a recently recovered Spidey. "Anyway if you are done with your presentation I would like to point out that we are still waiting for an explanation."

"Well said web head!" Said Kamina. "As I was saying… as god of space of time I've been watching your actions while you were trapped in the loops. And let me tell you, I'm disappointed!"

"Dissapointed?" Asked a curious Ranma.

"You may not know this but there are a ton of parallel worlds of your own universes out there. And in several of those they are trapped in time loops, just like you! In some of them the you of those universes were able to get out by themselves, in others they only needed a little help."

"Wow." Said Ikari Shinji wondering if in any of those other universes he was a brave guy.

"But you…" Continued Kamina, his disappointment evident in his voice. "… you have messed up things so much that I think that you must have broken a record… really, messing up like that…"

"So any suggestions? oh god of space and time." Said Kyon sarcastically. "Or are your powers not enough to help us."

"Actually I thought of doing something better than just getting you out of that problem… I've decided to bring some people to teach you how to get out of the mess that you have created by yourselves!"

"And who is that people?" Said Kurosaki Ichigo already dreading what was coming.

"Come on guys! Introduce yourselves!"

A blond man in a white suit stepped forward.

"My name is Onizuka Eikichi." Said the GTO while lighting a cigarette. "And I am not glad of meeting you."

A monster of a man with sharked teeth, a frilly white mask and a maid uniform stepped forward.

"I am Kogarashi, The Maid Guy!" Said the shameless cross dresser while standing in a manly way. "And I'll make sure of teaching you my Maid Guys skills in order to improve your puny selves!"

A muscled bound man that Naruto recognized immediately was next.

"Telling you my name is a waste of time so just call me Raikage you weaklings!" Said the Kage while crossing his arms. "And you better do not make me waste my time!"

A masked man steeped from the shadows and introduced himself next.

"The criminals, a cowardly superstitious lot, call me…" Said the man in the cape and the cowl. "… The Batman."

A shadows appeared on the area and, somehow began to take form while introducing itself.

"What do we have here… Dogs? Monsters? Humans?... well I'll guess we'll find it out along the way…" The shadow finally finished taking form and it was now a man wearing a Victorian styled red coat and charcoal suit complete with a big red fedora. "… In the mean time you can call me… Alucard."

A boy stepped up next. He looked no older than seventeen and was playing a video game in his handheld.

"My name is Katsuragi Keima, they call me the Catching God…" Said the boy without looking from his game. He however stopped playing and looked at the presents with intensity while saying the next. "… And do not, I repeat, DO NOT, get in the way of my gaming!"

At last a man in a red suit and big overcoat with a smiley face on it introduced himself.

"Justy Ueki Tylor, 20 years old." Said the man cheerfully. "Nice to meet you!"

Everybody was speechless, Kyon however was able to say what was on everybody's minds.

"What the hell is going on here?"

***

To Be Concluded…


	5. Final Meeting: The Counter Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This is a sequel of "The Time Loop Conspirators." I would recommend reading that story before this one. Also this story has several crossovers and touches ideas that might hurt some sensibilities.

Special Thanks: First and foremost to all the owners of these properties since they created them in the first place. Also want to thank to 'The Fanfiction Forum' and 'FanFiction(dot)net' where you can find most of these time loops stories. Special thanks to Innortal, Psykosama, blackkyuubi, Daneel Rush, Perfect Lionheart and several others writers and posters since all theirs stories helped in someway or other to this creation (you can find their works in the previously mentioned websites).

**The Time Loop Support Group**

**Final Meeting: The Counter-Plan**

***

"Uhm… Tylor-san?"

"Yes?" Answered lazily from his seat the captain of the Soyokase to the North high boy.

"Weren't you supposed to… I do not know… teach us something?" Said the teenager known as Kyon while all the other members of the Time Support group nodded.

"But I am."

"So… what are you exactly teaching us?"

"I already said it." Said the military dressed man.

"You mean…"

"Yes! The lesson today is: Do whatever you want!"

"Whatever we want?"

"That's right!"

"And there won't be any… repercussions?"

"Why would there be? Those are my orders and this is my class."

"Very well then… Boys?…"

And with that all of the members of the Time Loop Support group left the room. Leaving alone the man considered the most irresponsible individual in space.

"Oh well… That's how things have to be." Said Tylor while reclining on his seat again…

***

"No! no! no!" Said Onizuka Eikichi while slamming the tests on his desk. "All of these are wrong!"

"But we finished them!" Exclaimed a much bruised Saotome Ranma.

"But you did not pass! This here doesn't even have a single answer right!"

"Oh come on! I was practically dying while doing the test!" Said a bandaged Kyon. "I had to finish it quickly so I could get medical attention! Besides how in the hell I am supposed to know about mythology, advanced physics and dark pop culture?"

Onizuka looked at the boy in a very threatening way.

"Do not give me that crap! I know that that you could have aced this test if you had really tried!"

"I had a bullet in my stomach!" Screamed the enraged boy.

"So what? Look at your friend the wall crawler. He was in the same situation as you and he aced his damn test!"

All the members of the Time Support Group turned to an already bandaged Spider-man who just shrugged the statement.

"I am used to it."

"So…" Said the GTO while surrounded by a very dark aura. "… Now all of you have to re-take the test again and once again it will under an inch of your lives!"

"But we finished it… in extreme conditions!" Said an also bruised Uzumaki Naruto. "Don't we deserve something for our determination?"

"… Deserve something for your determination?..." Said an angry Onizuka. "… Let me tell you what you get… NOTHING! Determination does not amount to anything unless you succeed in what you set yourself to do in the first place! So all of you go back to your seats and take the test again!"

"Suck to be you guys." Said a smiling, and bandaged Kurosaki Ichigo.

"What are you talking about Kurosaki? You'll take the test again too." Said a serious Onizuka.

"What? Why? I passed it!"

"Yes, you passed it. Had a great grade too…" Said the man in the white suit. "However if the web head can ace it so can all of you!"

All of them turned to Parker with murderous faces.

"Damn… Even here I get into trouble for being a nerd." Said the web swinger while hanging his head down.

"Saotome! Uzumaki! You are almost recovered already. Go outside and beat yourselves down until you are no more than bloody versions of yourselves again before taking the test."

"Damn…"

"And Ikari, put a bullet in Kyon's stomach again."

"I hate you…"

"And don't you dare to stain my tests with a single drop of blood or it will be an automatic F!"

***

"It's impossible." Said Harry Potter to his 'instructor.' "Are you sure that I can't use magic?"

"Ku ku ku. It is not necessary if you are a real man." Answered the shark toothed Maid Guy.

"When have you heard about communicating with your printer connecting the USB cable to your ear?" Said Kurosaki Ichigo while holding said cable.

"That just proves that you are still a long way to reach your goal of manliness. Besides, look at that boy!" Said the man while pointing a black nail to Ikari Shinji. "He was able to do it in his first try! That shows that he is even more of a man than all of you!"

Shiji blushed. He was still wondering how was he able to pull it off. Had all that time piloting the EVA gave him some type of compatibility with machines?"

"Although I do not approve of the material that he decided to print from his brain. But I will not criticize his hobbies."

Everybody present began to snicker making Shinji wish that the earth would shallow him. But then, how he would have known that the memory that was printed was when he was… doing that… with Azuka… and Rei… and Misato… hopefully the bodies were so entangled in the picture that nobody wouldn't recognize them…

"Although I must admit that those friends of his are very athletic to put themselves in those positions… if it weren't for my Maid Guy senses I wouldn't have recognized them at all."

Damn.

***

"Once more!" Bellowed the Raikage to the Time Support Group.

"Give us a break!" Exclaimed Naruto rising from the ground while pointing to a figure in front of them. "He is using Susanoo!"

The figure that the nine tails container pointed was covered in the spectral form of the god of seas and storms while dancing happily.

"Tobi is helping! Tobi is being the practice dummy for the Time Support group! Kamina-sama is going to be so glad!"

"So what?" Answered the Raikage.

"So what?!" Screamed Naruto. "It's one of the strongest techniques that the ninja world knows!"

"You… disappoint me boy. You are not what I expected. She is certainly blind."

"Uh?"

"I met a certain Hyuuga girl some time ago..." Said The gigantic man without looking at Naruto. His attention fixed on the rest of the Time Support Group getting pummeled by Tobi and his jutsu. "… I began to train her for my own reasons. But make no mistake; I would have cut her training short at the first sign of a weak spirit. However she never relented or complained. She had a great determination to go forward and improve… When I asked her what kept her trying so hard she said that it was because of her special person. A person that she spent a long time looking from afar."

Naruto was speechless.

"She spoke of him so highly that I thought that this person would end up being my greatest challenge." Now the Raikage looked directly to Naruto. "It seems that I was wrong."

"You didn't let me finish old man…" Said Naruto while rising from the ground. "… As I was saying, he is using Susanoo… and it's one of the strongest techniques that the ninja world knows…" Red chakra was flowing from him. "… But it is not something that I haven't faced before!"

With that Naruto went to the charge again.

"Good." Answered the Raikage with a smile.

***

"Uhm… Tylor-sensei?"

"Yes?" Said the easy going man while stopping bouncing a rubber ball in a paddle in order to look at the North High student that was talking to him.

"It is true that you are the captain of a spaceship?"

"Yes! The Soyokase." Said Tylor with a smile. "Oh the good times that I have spent there!"

"And it is true that with said ship…" Continued Kyon. "… You once destroyed a complete fleet by using their own weapons and the gravity of a near star?"

"Uh? Who told you that? Is Yamamoto-kun or Yuriko-san here? How mean of them not telling me that they were here too!"

"No, actually it was somebody else… By the way, what are we studying today?"

"Uhm…" The UPSF captain crossed his arm and put a face of extreme meditation. "I know!… Everybody, just do whatever you want!"

"Again?"

"Yes, that's the captain's orders!"

"O… K… if you insist…"

And once again the members of the Time Loop Support Group Left, although a little bit slower than the last time.

"They are good boys." Said Tylor when left alone while playing again with the ball and the paddle.

***

"Why did you lose?" Asked Batman to the ones present.

"You used Muxibustion." Said an angry Ranma to the costumed man. "and then you paralyzed me with gas!"

"You used an improvement of that hellish chakra sealing device." Said an also angry Naruto. "And then you used gas to knock me out."

"You used a device that acted like a reverse shinigami badge to put me back in my real body." Said Kurosaki Ichigo, also annoyed. "And then you used gas!"

"With me you only used the gas…" Said an almost ashamed Spider-Man.

"In other words…" Said Kyon who lost in the most shameful way of all… to the infamous backhand. "… you cheated."

"You lost because you forgot the rules…" Said the Dark Knight while walking away. "… You must never forget the rules."

"You never must forget the rules." Said Naruto in a mocking way (and low voice).

"Rule number one: You give me everything you have."

"I don't have much. You can ask my bank." Said the friendly neighborhood hero.

"Rule number two: Then you give me more."

"Yes, I have more here for you alright. Just give me another chance." Said Ranma in a threatening way.

"Rule number three: I make the rules."

"It figures, another one of those…" Said with a sigh Harry Potter.

"And finally…" Said the caped crusader while finally stopping in front of a big console and pressing a button making a lot of holographic images appear around the room.

"What the…"

All of the Time Support Group members were astonished. On the images they could see information about themselves. Biographies, strengths… weaknesses… and ways to exploit them.

"… Rule number four: Always be prepared."

***

"Ahhh!"

Those were the screams of the artificial vampire while he threw away his handgun after he had depleted all its ammo on the dark shapeless cloud that he was trying to run away.

"Completing your objectives…" Said a deep voice coming from the dark form. "… is not a real victory."

The dark cloud began to form a hand… that was holding a hand gun way too heavy to be used for ordinary men.

BANG

"Argh!" Screamed the vampire while holding the stump that used to be his leg.

"Killing your enemy…" Continued the dark voice. "… is not a real victory."

The hands began to rip apart the remaining limbs of the screaming vampire. While not too far away the member of the Time Support Group watched. Some with interest, some others barely holding their lunch.

"The real victory…" continued the dark voice finally taking the form of what many considered to be the original vampire, Alucard. "… Is BREAKING your enemy!"

Even thought only an illusion created by the No Life King in order teach his lesson to the Time Support Group, the artificial vampire screams were real enough to fill the chamber.

***

"I'm stuck." Said Harry Potter to his 'sensei.'

"Again? You really suck at this." Said Katsuragi Keima while pausing his game (after reaching a save point of course) and checking the progress of the legendary wizard.

"Hey I'm not that bad! I could get all the individual girls. It's the Harem route the one that is giving me troubles."

"I have the same problem." Said Kurosaki Ichigo also bringing his PFP to the Catching God.

"Damn! You really are hopeless. Why can you be more like him?" Said the Maijima Academy student while pointing to a certain North High student.

"Kyon?"

"It's not a big deal…" Said the unassuming boy. "… Nagato has been having an interest in those kind of games recently and she sometimes lends them to me."

"That still does not explain it thought."

"As I said I only play it in the way that I think would bring the best solution…" Said the teenager still without showing that much interest. "Not that it would actually work in the real world."

Katsuragi Keima stopped what he was doing as soon as he heard those words from Kyon.

"Take this character for example…" Continued Kyon without noticing a certain 'God' getting closer. "… If we were to compare her actions to, say Haruhi, then it would mean that she would be interested in me. Of course it is not realistic at all."

"Real?..." Said a visibly angry Keima. "You dare to compare the likes of my dear and perfect 2-D girls to the flawed trash that is the 'real'? HOW DO YOU DARE?!?!"

All the present were awed at the amount of power irradiating from the 17 year old boy. Even Ranma was surprised at the amount of inner power that his convictions had.

"The 2-D is a perfect paradise were only the most pure and wonderful heroines exist." Continued Keima with a sparkling aura surrounding him. "They beautiful hearts had to be touched in the most carefully thought ways in order to save them of the curse that is a bad end."

"But what about the unrealistic Harem ending?"

"Again comparing it to the filthy reality." Said an annoyed Keima. "Get this once and for all, THE PRISTINE PERFECTION OF THE 2-D WILL NEVER LOWER TO THE LEVEL OF BLANDNESS THAT IS REALITY!"

Everybody was just silent.

"The Harem ending is the crystallization of said ideal." Continued a more relaxed Catching God. "In every linear quest, when you go after a heroine there is the unavoidable heartache of leaving the others behind… to their sad and loveless destiny. But with the Harem ending you can avoid it! You can give all of those great 2-D girls the happiness that they rightfully deserve! Isn't that right Yokkyun?"

All of the incredible way in which he said those words was somewhat marred by the fact that he was making kissing noises to a somewhat childish drawn on his PFP at the end.

"Still…" Kyon said. "… Take me for example. If you consider my actions so far and the behavior of Haruhi, Nagato and Asahina-san you could say that my life is in the Harem path. Totally ridiculous, isn't that right guys?"

The pitiful way in which all of the Time Support Group looked at him somehow managed to reach that hidden part of Kyon that knew the truth of what was happening.

"It is not true right… That Haruhi, Nagato and Asahina-san are interested in me… is not true… right?"

The silence of his peers gave Kyon all the answers that he needed.

"Oh my God!"

"Did you call me?" Asked Keima.

***

"Captain Tylor?"

"Yes?" Said the enigmatic captain while removing a virtual reality helmet that he was using to play virtual Wack-a-Mole.

"It is true that you've escaped to several attempts to your life?... One of them being a firing squad?" Asked Kyon.

"Oh? You've heard about that? It was not such a big deal, really." Said the man with a goofy smile.

"And that you were able to end a war in a decisive battle without any side losing any lives?"

"Uhm…" The enigmatic man used a silly thinking pose at this point. "Yes… I think I did that. But truth to be told, it wasn't only me."

"Really…" The North high student really didn't know what to make of the man in front of him. "… So, what we will be studying today?"

"Uhm…" The Captain of the Soyokase once again used his silly thinking pose. "… I know! Guys, just do anything you want!"

"Anything we want?"

"That's right, anything you want."

"Then Captain…" Said a serious Kyon flanked by all the members of the Time Loop Support Group. "… We want to learn from you."

"It's that what you really want?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good." Said a smiling Tylor. "You should always do what you want. Life is too short to live it under somebody else's rules."

"We agree…"

"Ok then…" Said Tylor while standing in front of all of them. "… Let's start…"

***

"I'm proud of all you." Said Kamina in front of the Time Support Group. "All your teachers had told me how proud are they of the progress that you've made since your arrival here."

"But now the time of your final test has come…" Continued Kamina. "… THEY, are waiting for you. I won't lie to you; they are strong, way stronger than any opponent that you might have faced before. But during your time here you have also grown stronger. Maybe not so much physically but in spirit… you've made real progress."

"Now, I could offer you an easy way out, maybe a reset or two and an end to the loops. But I know that the you of today would reject it." Said Kamina confidently. "And that's what makes me proud. Even so, I think I will give you a small 'advantage' in the situation. It is only fair after all."

"So go my brothers in spirit!" Said Kamina while taking his legendary pose, finger pointing to the sky. "Just remember, do not believe in the people that believe in you… nor do believe in the you that the people believe in… Believe in the you that believe in yourselves!"

"HELL YES!" Was the unanimous exclamation.

"So, go my brothers!" Finished Kamina. "Give them what they deserve…"

***

"… He is not here…" Said a shaking Nagato while falling on her knees. "… He is not here… He is not here…"

"Kyon-kun…" Said a tear eyed Mikuru while all of the members of the Time Loop Conservation Club reacted in similar ways.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"Harry…"

"Ikari-kun…"

"Peter…"

"Ranma…"

"Shin-chan…"

"My Harry…"

"Itsygo…"

"Ran-chan…"

"Naruto…"

"Spidey…"

While all of them reacted like that, Suzumiya Haruhi was standing in the middle of the room with the head down and with tears rolling down.

"KYON!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"WE ARE OUT HERE HARUHI!"

All of the members of the Time Conservation Club got out of the empty house were the Time Support Group used to have their meetings…

"Yo."

Only to find them standing in the top of a near hill.

"It's them! It's really them!" Said a happy Hermione while performing a spell to recognize the guys.

"Kyon-kun!"

"Shin-chan!"

"Peter!"

"Harry!"

"Itsygo!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"RANMA!"

Several of the girls were so overcome by their emotions of seeing them, just after they thought that had lost them, that they just run and hugged their respective object of affection.

"Uhm… Asahina-san? Nagato?" Asked Kyon to the two girls who were suddenly hugging him.

"Kyon-kun… you are here! For a moment I thought, I thought…" Said in between tears the small time traveler who was hugging him from the front.

"…" The silent alien did not say anything but the way in which he was hugging him from the back left no doubts about her feelings.

"Yare, yare, how could I be so blind?" Said Kyon to himself while looking around and realizing that he wasn't the only one in such a situation.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Said Inoue Orihime while hugging the orange haired shinigami from the front.

"Ichigooo!" Said an adult Nel while hugging the same boy from the back, wile breaking his bones at the same time Kyon thought. But at least Ichigo was not letting it show in his face… mostly…

Harry, Shinji, Naruto… even Spidey were in similar situations with girls from their own universes… well the first 3 were, he was almost sure that Super Girl was not of the same universe as Squirrel-Girl, Gwen Stacy and MJ.

But of course that was nothing compared to…

"RANMA"

There were so many girls (of different types too, magical girls, fiancés and martial artists to name a few) on him that there was no sign of the boy. If he hadn't learned to feel people's presence, Kyon would be sure that he wasn't there.

"Kyon…"

Breaking his thoughts the boy turned to the source of the voice. He could see Haruhi still surrounded by several of the members of the Time Loop Conservation Club that, although visible relieved, they still held their composure.

"So you and your buddies finally decided to appear…" Haruhi was a bundle of emotions right now but she knew that, although relieved to see that Kyon was fine and well, she couldn't drop her guard. Not if she wanted the things that she has been preparing for so long. "Fu, fu, fu, now things will get interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Kyon, that now I am aware of what you have been trying to hide from me for a long time. It's that the way that you should behave to your brigade chief?"

"It is if said individual is like you."

"Urgh…" Haruhi was surprised. While Kyon had always talked back to her in some way or another this time it was… different. Kyon was… somehow… more confident… stronger… manly…

"But in any case, now that you know everything, what will you do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'll take what I deserve!" Haruhi was nervous while saying this but she didn't know why. It wasn't because Yuki and Mikuru-chan were still hugging Kyon, she kind of expect that (although it was still annoying). "And I know that you won't be able to stop me!"

"Really…" Kyon had a smile on his face that was really spooking her out… but also made her fell somewhat warm. "Try me…"

"Ah… uhm…" What was wrong with her? What was this feeling? She was only talking to Kyon for god sakes!... She have done this countless of times before! But then… why was she feeling so… scared… and in a good way to boot!

"You know what? You are right Haruhi… It's finally the time that you get… what you deserve…"

Haruhi just gulped.

***

"It's going better than I expected." Said Kamina while looking the events on the chambers of the God of Space and Time.

"Ku, ku, ku. They have done well." Remarked Kogarashi with a wide smile. "It seems that I won't have to use my 'Super Special Deluxe Maid Guy Love Potion' after all."

"The… what?" Asked a confused Kamina.

"An improvement of my former love potion. It was designed to last for several hours more than my original one! But it seems that we won't need it."

"Who gave you that idea?"

"The brooding guy in the Bat costume… Lousy cape but the mask was nice." Answered the Maid Guy. "Even so, he was always talking about having counter-measures in case the first plan didn't work and that was that gave me the idea. But as I said it seems that it won't be necessary anymore."

"By the way what happened to all those guys?"

"They went back to their respective universes already Kamina-sama." Answered Tobi. "But they said that if you ever need help again you can count with them!"

"Yes. I like those guys!" Said Kogarashi. "It's good to know that there are so many like us in the multiverse!"

"I still think that there isn't anybody like you in the entire universe Kogarashi-san!" Said a hyper Toby.

"Ku, ku. ku. I like you spirit my fellow masked individual. Why don't you come with me and help me with my duties? If you do it well then I will give you a Maid Guy badge."

"Really? Thank you Kogarashi-san!" Said a hyper Tobi while leaving the room with Kogarashi.

"Those 2, they are really something…" Said Kamina after he was left alone in the room. "Now guys, what will you do know?"

CLICK

Kamina turned when he heard the lock in the door close.

"What… Yoko?"

"Hello Kamina…" Said Yoko, accompanied by the other 9 Yokos, after locking the door.

"Uh, well nice to see you but I'm kind of busy…"

"But Kamina… We have been very lonely lately…" Said seductively another Yoko while the rest nodded.

"We wanted… to spend some time with you…" Said another Yoko while licking her lips.

"Yoko, are you all of you all right? Did you eat something that was bad?"

"Eat something… no we just drank a very nice shake that somebody left in the kitchen…"

"A shake in the kitchen?... You don't mean…" Said Kamina while realizing what had happened.

"It was very delicious… but it made us feel a certain heat…" Said another on. "Kamina… help us with this heat…"

"Kamina…"

"Kamina…"

Surrounded by 10… 'Disturbed' Yokos Kamina knew that he had to act… and fast. Kogarashi said that the effect would wear off after some hours so if he just avoided them until that happened.

Then he realized that his friends of the Time Support Group were facing a situation just like this… so, what kind of a man would he be if he didn't face the same adversity in the same way as his comrades?

With that, while standing confidently in front of all of the Yokos, he mentally sent a message to them…

"Let's go… Brothers…"

***

The End…?


End file.
